Just when i thought all was lost
by taliatierney
Summary: I need your help... is that all it takes to be romantically attract ted to someone who you have hated for years


It was a Friday night none so cold when Harry James Potter was just coming out of the shower he slowly and gradually got dressed once he was dressed he felt a weird cold wind fly past him he felt as though someone had run past him when he turned he saw a glimpse of blond hair wave past him he had a shiver not long after

 _"_ _Wow that was weird"_ Harry wasn't one to get shivers so it was an odd occasion

As Harry started to head back to his room he felt another shiver but this shiver was powerful and he definitely felt something touch him he turned once again and tried to look down the dark hall but he could not see anything he was dumbfounded because it was late later then usual and everyone had seemed to be asleep. Harry continued back to his room but the thought of what that shiver might have been did not leave his mind

Later that nite Harry had a dream that the blond hair was actually blood and the shower was a coffin and he saw his parents laying the two open coffins he began crying and then woke up with another sudden shiver he then looked at the bottom of his door only to find a note

 _"_ _Meet me at the entrance of Hogwarts at precisely 11:00pm tonight" D.M_

 _"_ _D.M who could that be"_ Harry thought long and hard then looked at his clock it was 10:49 he rushed and got dressed in his black jumper and jeans and his invisibility cloak he basically ran down to the entrance of Hogwarts only to find the one and the only Draco Mouthoye standing up against the door of Hogwarts Harry couldn't believe how sexy Draco looked he always looked sexy to Harry when he leaned up against a wall well even Hermione liked the view herself. Harry decided to wait till exactly 11:00pm to actually show Mouthoye that he was there

 _Ill just sit and watch him for a little bit no harm can come from that right – right_ Harry reassured himself

As five minutes then 10 minutes had past Harry found himself removing the invisibility cloak and walking toward Draco Mouthoye

 _"_ _Ah Potter you came wonderful"_

 _"_ _Cut the act Mouthoye and tell me what it is you want"_

 _"_ _Now now don't get all wounded up I just have something I need to do and I need your help"_

 _"_ _Whoa wait what you need my help"_

 _"_ _That's what I said didn't I Potter"_

Harry snorts" _finally"_

 _"_ _Finally what Potter"?_

 _"_ _Finally you understand the concept of being friends"_

 _"_ _I have never said that I didn't want to be your friend Potter"_

 _"_ _well you sure did act like it and that was enough"_

At this point Draco rolled his eyes, He quickly grabbed harry by the hands and dragged him to his room Blaise wasn't there at the moment he went home for the holiday but Draco didn't so he was left alone in his room

" _Ok what could possibly be so urgent that you had to drag me into your room in the middle of the night Mouthoye?"_

 _"_ _Well I want to have a shower_ (Author :let me stop there your probably saying there are no showers in the room but in this story of mine Draco's Farther Lucius Mouthoye actually paid Dumbledore to implant his own shower so that his son could have his own privacy –Ridiculous right?)" _but I don't know what is wrong with it the stupid thing isn't turning on and I know that you know how to fix things given your life"_ Draco smirks as he says that

Rolling his eyes Harry insists _"well I could fix it but it will cost you"_

 _"_ _I knew it nothings done for free by you is it Potter"_

 _"_ _Nope not when it's for you"_ Harry snickered

 _"_ _What's that supposed to mean Draco runs off crying"_

 _"_ _Wait Draco please I was only joking please I am so sorry"_

 _"_ _Go away potter I don't need you I knew that you would say something to make me regret lik…."_

 _"_ _Wait what….?"_

 _"_ _Eerr nothing I didn't say anything"_

 _"_ _Really because I thought I heard you say nearly that you liked me"_

 _"_ _Your simply insane Potter I really think that you are I mean me liking the golden boy you must be kidding"_

 _"_ _So now I am hearing things am I?"_

 _"_ _Well from my knowledge you've been hearing things since the beginning of Hogwarts"_

 _"_ _That's not funny Draco honestly it's not"_

 _"_ _Whatever Potter"_

Draco begins to walk off

 _"_ _DRACO LUCUIS MOUTHOYE YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW"_

Draco continued to walk away until Harry realizing that Draco was not going to stop or even turn around Harry ran to him jumped on top of him pushing him to the floor and grabbed his arms

 _"_ _I will not let you walk away please Draco don't go tell me what is the problem with liking me why are you so afraid to admit it I mean the way that you look at me it just says it all and yes I will admit I like you tonight when you called me I came 10 minutes early and sat there watching you lean against the brick wall and I really enjoyed the view I wanted to stay there forever"_

Harry took a deep breath and breathed in.

 _"_ _Have you got your breath back yet Potter?"_

 _"_ _y….e….s wh….y would you ask that of everything that there is to ask you ask that?"_

 _"_ _So I can do this"_

Draco moves Harrys head to the side making Harry fall on his back Draco immediately jumped on top of him and began passionately kissing him harry moaned sweetly as their lips touched they were the perfect moisture and the movement was amazing

 _"_ _Satisfied Potter?"_

 _"_ _Oh very"_

 _"_ _By the way Potter you look good in the shower"_

Draco winks and Harry thinks back and as he realizes he starts to kiss Draco harder

Harry in high anticipation pressed his lips back onto Draco's and they sat there all nite from Dusk till Dawn kissing and cuddling I guess love can come from the most unexpected of people


End file.
